Duals for Life
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Slade finds out about dual monsters and then decides to trap Raven into dualing in shadow games shortly after Raven finds out that she really does love Beast Boy. Rated T just in case but not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awards in the Morning

**Chapter 1: Awards in the Morning**

It is seven o'clock and Robin had woken everyone up for early morning training as much as they didn't want to. They had celebrated the victory over the Brotherhood of Evil and the addition of a new titan, Jinx. They had been up till three in the morning partying so everyone had just wanted to sleep in that morning. Everyone had just arrived in the common room with bags under their eyes. "Robin, why are we getting up for training?" Cyborg asked while yawning.

"Because Cyborg, we have to be ready for anything." Robin and everyone else knew that that was the worst excuse ever so they all started heading back to their rooms when Robin spoke up again. "Get back here everyone!" Robin demanded, so everyone went back to hear what Robin had to say. "Will you four just follow me out to train?" He asked irritated about having to get up this early. Then he was hit by a flashback of the night before.

_Everyone had been watching T.V. and had been having a good time eating snacks. This had been their fifth movie and as happy as they were to be able to do this, they had gotten bored. So after the movie, everyone got up to play all kinds of games. Beast Boy of course suggested video games but everyone else went for monopoly and games like that. In the middle of the playing their games, Robin noticed that they hadn't turned off the T.V. so he went to turn it off. Before he was able to turn off the T.V., the mayor had popped up on screen which nobody had noticed. He told Robin that he had been setting up a surprise party for everyone and that it would be ready for everyone at seven in the morning and that he is sorry for calling so late. The mayor told him to meet at their training area. After hanging up with the mayor, Robin told everyone that it was time for bed and everyone agreed and went to bed._

Before he knew it they were at the door to the training area. "Ok everyone, close your eyes." Robin said and though they were all confused as to why, they closed their eyes like they were told. Robin opened the door and then lead them all down to the ground. "open your eyes." Then everyone opened their eyes and jumped in shock when they heard some of the people from the city yell surprise. "The mayor threw us a surprise party but since he knew that we were already celebrating, he knew that we wouldn't be training today so he had to tell me." Everyone just stood in awe as they saw confetti and cake and all types of things waiting for them including citizens.

Then it is the mayor's time to speak. "Titans, our beloved heroes of jump city and the world, I welcome you to this little honor party. I know that sounds odd meaning how we are on your island but you get the idea. Me and some others have come to award you with a few medals." The mayor said as he pulled out a very nice looking box. He opened it up but didn't pull anything out yet. "First I would like all of you to come up here." The titans walked up to the small podium and stood in line. The mayor pulled out five medals and put one around each of the titan's neck. "This is a small way of saying thank you for getting titans from everywhere to help protect everyone here at jump city. Now I have had scientists make some special medals that have been made especially for each one of you. It was hard to come up with these medals for a few different reasons but that is neither here or there. Robin, I award you with the medal of agility. Before I continue, I would like to mention that each one of these medals have special abilities, you will see what I mean in a second. This medal Robin will allow you to move faster and kick faster as well as long as it is on." The medal blends in with Robins clothes so it really can't be seen. "Next up is Starfire; I award you with the medal of strength. As long as you wear this, your bolts will be stronger then ever." Starfires medal is a yellow diamond with a green emerald in the middle of it. "Next is Cyborg, I award you with the medal humans. As long as you wear this, you will look and feel like a normal human or in other words, you will be human." Then Cyborg changed into what he used to look like before becoming half metal. Cyborg had tears of joy running down his cheeks. Cyborgs medal looks like Cyborg. "Next is Beast Boy and I award you with the medal transformation. I know that doesn't sound like much of an improvement but as long as you wear this, you will be able to shape shift into anything that you want except humans. We know you're a prankster and figured that that would be a bad idea." Everyone sighed with relief except for Beast Boy of course. Beast Boy's medal has no shape to it and is green. "Last but not least is Raven and we award you with the medal of invisibility. Whenever you just feel like getting away, this medal will allow you to become invisible instead of using your energy to get away plus it will help when fighting." Ravens medal is shaped like a raven and clear like glass. Raven then disappeared then took off the medal and smiled happily and then evilly at Beast Boy which scared him very much.

The titans thanked the mayor and started to leave. Before they could leave, the mayor handed the treats that were out there for them and then let them walk back into their home and everyone left. "That was nice of the mayor to do this for us." Robin said and headed for his room.

"Hey, Raven, can we talk?" Raven said no, put on her medal, and disappeared. "Ok then, maybe later?" He asked sadly and then walked off to his room.

**A/N: There is chapter one, I know it wasn't the most exciting chapter ever. The medals don't have much to do with the story but it is just something that sounded interesting. Please read and review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Slade**

After Beast Boy left the room so did Cyborg and then Raven reappeared and got her self out some herbal tea.

Cyborg chased after Beast Boy to see if he was alright since it isn't like him to be sad because Raven said no to talking to him. He knocked on Beast Boys door and was let in. "Hey bud, what's up. You don't usually feel that bad when Raven says no to you."

Beast Boy let out a sigh and looked a Cyborg. "I just don't get it Cyborg, why does Raven hate me so much. You think it's because of Terra, who am I kidding, she hated me long before her." Then Raven walked by his room and heard him talking about someone but didn't bother to really pay attention until she heard a specific word. "I still think she is a witch for doing everything. She never did like me anyway." Hearing this made her sad that Beast Boy would talk about her like that but then decided against assuming and kept listening.

"Beast Boy, this isn't about your feelings toward Terra, so let it go. I know this is going to sound really weird coming from me but how do you feel dude?" Raven heard Cyborg say and was relieved to hear that it wasn't about her. She was about to walk away but was stopped again. 'I really shouldn't listen to their conversation.' Raven thought to herself.

"Can you keep a secret Cyborg?" Cyborg nodded and he continued. "The thing is that I love Raven." Hearing this stunned Raven which made her want to know what else Beast Boy had to say. "No matter what I say or do to try to make her happy, she just keeps pushing me away like I don't matter. I know she doesn't want to hurt me or anyone else with her powers but to be honest; I would rather have her throw me out a window because she laughed then leave me alone and ignore me. There is one last thing I can do though and that would be to leave. She is happy when she is around everyone else it seems like but when she is around me, I swear she becomes depressed. That is what I am going to do then; I am going to leave tomorrow. I am going to quite the titans just to make Raven happy since she obviously doesn't want me around. Thanks for listening Cyborg." After hearing this, Raven ran to her room as quick as possible.

"So you're just going to get up leave? I guess this is your choice so I can't stop you but we will miss you." Cyborg said then got up and left.

Raven reached her room and sat down on her bed and thought for a long while about what she should do. 'Maybe I should tell Robin that he plans on leaving or I could talk to him but then again no matter how I plan this out Beast Boy would know that I listened to his conversation. If I pretend to not know, Beast Boy will leave and then I will be yelled at for not telling anyone and I will have to explain myself. There is no doubt that I would have to tell them that I know if he leaves." Not knowing what else to do, Raven went into her mind to talk to her emotions. When she arrived, she noticed that all of her emotions, well most of them anyway, are running around confused. Luckily for her, Knowledge is standing still but unluckily, so is Rude and Anger. She just brushed off the other two and made her way through the chaos her mind is going through to get to Knowledge. "Knowledge, we need to have a talk but first, what is going on here?"

Knowledge took off her glasses and wiped them clean then put them back on. "Isn't it obvious Raven, you're confused and so are your emotions as am I and those two over there. The only reason we aren't running around like chickens without heads is because of various reasons. You know that that isn't why you came here though." Knowledge said knowing Raven better then to come here out of confusion. "The fact is that you have better control over me and those two are just well, them. You really need to learn to control your emotions."

Raven couldn't hear very well over the chaos so she yelled at everyone. "Everyone shut your traps!" Everyone immediately stopped running around and walked toward her.

"Like I said Raven, you need to learn to control your emotions." Knowledge said repeating her self.

"I control them the best I can. I can only do so much." Raven said making excuses for her self.

"You're lying to yourself and you know it." Before Knowledge could continue, Rude and angry cut in.

"Oh come on Knowledge, I want to go back to the confusion; that is enjoyable to watch." Rude said out loud to let everyone hear.

"No way, I have to figure some things out and you're not going to interrupt our conversation again, got it." Rude and Anger were about to say something but then decided against it. "Good, now what were you saying Knowledge?"

"You just did exactly what I was saying Raven. You just had to get inside your own head to figure it out. All you have to do is take control and you would never have emotion problems Raven. You just never bothered to take control so now Beast Boy plans on leaving."

"I hate it and yet I love it when you do that." After realizing what she just said, she knew exactly what to do. "Ok everyone, I don't want any more problems with any of you and don't think that I won't return if you start making things explode on me." At that moment Knowledge smiled and everyone, even Rude and Anger, stood in front of her. "Good, now I have to go tell Beast Boy what I did." Then Raven felt a big weight lift off her shoulders. When Raven returned, she noticed that it was the exact same time as she left. "That's not possible unless it's tomorrow already." Raven ran out of the room and into the common room and found that everyone is around the couch looking at something. "What's going on everyone?" Raven asked but already knew the answer to the question.

"Raven, Beast Boy left and he doesn't plan on returning as long as you're happy, that is all he ever wanted for you, you know." Robin said sadly and somewhat accusingly. "He left at five this morning so he wouldn't have to say goodbye."

"No." Raven whispered to her self as she took the letter and cried into it. Then the T.V. flipped on to reveal Slade holding Beast Boy in some kind of chains and a citizen in the other. "Slade; let them go!" Raven yelled at the person on the screen.

"Raven, let's talk alone." With that everyone left the room. "Here is the deal Raven, I am willing to let both of them go if you can defeat my minions and me in a dual monsters game. Every battle you will be in will be a shadow game which means if you lose, you lose your soul in a way. Of course they will be free to go them to if you do lose. It is complicated but the game is easy enough. Now I suggest you design your own cards because regular cards won't be able to stand a chance against my cards. If you go to the far end of jump city where Yugi Moto and his friends will be, they are looking for someone by the name of Pegasus. Find him and he will make your cards for you so that they will work properly." Slade explained.

"And if I come after you instead with my friends?" Raven questioned him.

"I will be forced to kill them both right now. You don't want the city to know that you couldn't save a titan and a citizen because you don't want to play a game now do you?" Raven looked down in defeat. "I thought not so I suggest you leave." Then the screen shut off leaving Raven to think. Then the rest of the titans came in and she explained everything to them. "I will see you later everyone." Then she left out the door."

**A/N: Slade has finally showed up and it's up to Raven to free her friends. Please review, thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Finding Pegasus**

After walking out the door and the more she walked and thought of this situation, the angrier she got. She jumped into the air and headed to the far end of the city like she was told. On her way however, she saw who she thought was Slade. "That can't be, Slade would never leave his victims alone." So she flew down a little to get a closer look at who it was causing mayhem. Once she reached the top of a building, she saw that it is definitely Slade. "Why would he be here?" Then she thought for a moment and knew that the only answer to her question is that it is a robot. She flew down further and threw a part of a destroyed building at it. The piece of the building hit the robot and destroyed it. When she got closer to it, a picture of Slade appeared. "Slade, what is the big idea?"

"Raven, I forgot to mention some things to you earlier. Yugi Moto may not be willing to help you so quickly. You see; Pegasus is his enemy and if you go looking for his help, they may turn against you and you don't have any cards either so I suggest you don't ask for help just yet. By the way Raven, you have till three to find him or you may just miss him. He will be leaving very soon back to his home since he is on the run for helping me out. You have one hour before he leaves so you better hurry Raven after all, you have many miles to go to reach him." Then the screen went fuzzy and quickly went black.

"Slade you big, forget it; I don't have time." Raven checked the time on the robot and quickly took to the air and headed for her destination as fast as she could. "Slade thinks that this Yugi Moto won't help me but I am sure if I explain things to him, he can't have to big of a grudge against him. The other thing that bugs me is that Slade wants me to make my own cards but there is no time to do that if this Pegasus person is leaving in less than an hour. Slade really knows how to tick people off." Then she realized that even with all of her anger, not a single thing has exploded. "Knowledge was right when she said that I just had to take control. I wonder?" She asked her self as she tried to speed up. The harder she tried the faster she went. "Yes, taking control has given me more time to concentrate on my flying." She said as she flew faster and faster while dodging things in the sky. As she flew she saw a clock in one of the buildings and panicked. "There is no way I am going to be able to make to Pegasus at this rate, I have to fly faster." She got back into the air and really pushed her self and started flying two times faster then before. She had less then thirty minutes and more then ten miles to go assuming that Pegasus is really there and she isn't being lead on a wild goose chase. So she pushed herself to go even faster then before. She had really started sweating now but didn't really notice until she reached the other side of the city. She landed and saw three boys walking around with what looked like some mechanical sword on their arms. She landed in front of them out of breath. "Excuse me…do you know…what time it is?" Raven asked between breaths.

"Yeah, it is eleven fifty, are you ok?" Asked the smallest of the three boys.

"Thank you, I have to hurry. Do you know a Pegasus? I have to see him, my friend is in trouble and he is apparently the only one that can make these cards. If I don't see him, my friend and an innocent citizen could die." Raven said sadly.

"I am sorry, we don't know." The smaller boy said.

"I failed, I only have until twelve and I failed." Then she broke down crying.

"Hey don't cry; we'll look for him."

"Hey, isn't that Pegasus right their Yugi?"

"Where is he?" Then the boy pointed to the man walking out of the building. "Thank you." Then the three followed her.

"No way are we leaving him alone with you, we will help." Then the four caught up to Pegasus.

"You must be Raven, to bad you didn't get here in time, I can't help you now." Then he saw the other three. "Then again, I may be able to help you but don't tell Slade. I swore that I wouldn't help you if you failed to arrive on time but seeing how you brought Yugi and his friends with you, but who am I to say no, right Yugi boy." Pegasus said using his little nickname for him.

"Cut the crap Pegasus and help the girl out now." Yugi said angrily after changing the Pharaoh.

"Here, take a dual disk and I will help you with your cards, any ideas?" Pegasus asked nervously with everyone surrounding him.

"Actually, I have no idea how to even start." Raven said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we'll help you but first we will explain the rules to you." Yugi Yami said and then started going over what should be in a deck. After he explained strategies and how different cards work. Then any other little details about the cards. The explanations took about twenty minutes.

"I get the basic idea now, but would it be ok if I came up with my own type of monster?" Joey and Tristan both looked at her confused but Yugi Yami understood what she meant and asked 'what kind exactly?' "I think I would like to make a Demon type deck but also an original type as well. I don't want Slade knowing about my stronger of my two decks. Besides, if I know him, he will pull the same thing on me." Yugi Yami nodded and they started making their decks. Three hours later and they were finished and Raven was ready to go. "Thank you for everything Yugi." Then she waved goodbye and went to find her first dual. "I'm coming for you Slade and this time, you're not getting away."

**A/N: Now the duals finally start. Please review and thank you for the other reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Raven vs. Control Freak**

Raven left with thoughts in her head. 'Why would Slade tell me that Yugi and his friends wouldn't help me?' After really thinking about, Raven mentally slapped her head for even worrying about it in the first place. 'Of course Slade would say that, he wanted me distracted so that I wouldn't get to him in time which it just so happens I didn't but Yugi helped out anyway.' Raven kept flying keeping her focus strictly on Slade until she saw someone. This time she just kept flying heading for her destination when she felt her self being grabbed and then being pulled downward until she finally hit the ground. When she got up off the ground she looked to see who it was that pulled her to the ground and saw Control Freak with a smile on his face. "I don't have time for this." Then she got up and started walking away when she heard him start talking.

"Yes you do Raven; unless you don't want to save your little friend." Control Freak said. When Raven heard him speak, she could have sworn that it was Slade talking. "Surprised Raven, I had some mechanical villains made." At this point, Robin and the rest of the group had arrived after hearing that Control Freak is in the area. "Raven, let the game begin." Then without warning, what looked like a big black cloud surrounded Raven and the mechanical Control Freak. "This first dual will be easy, I won't play with all the tricks that I have. So enjoy it while it last, because if you have a hard time with this dual, you won't stand a chance against me. "Remember that this deck has real cards, as will all the others you fight before me, so hope that you don't have a hard time. We will start off with eight thousand life points. I think I will let you go first so draw your cards." Before either of them drew however, they split the others deck.

Raven: 8000

Mech. Control Freak: 8000

"Fine, I will." Raven and Mech. Control Freak Drew their cards. Raven looked at her cards and finally made a decision on what to do first. "Meaning how you asked me to make up my own cards, I will explain them to you. First, I play one card face down. Then I will play one monster in defense. That will end my turn for now."

"My turn then." He said as he drew his card. First I will play one card face down and play one monster in defense and that will end my turn."

"Are you going to copy all my moves like you do with Robin or are you going to do something original." Raven said taunting him as she drew her next card. "I play one more card face down and then sacrifice my monster to play my card, King and Queen." Out of the card appeared a King and Queen.

King and Queen: 5 star

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2000

Raven smiled and then told him the effect. "This monster gets an extra 500 attack points for every royal riches card in my graveyard but since there aren't any in the graveyard, its attack stays the same. The other effect is that I get to draw up to six cards." Then she drew six cards from her deck. "Now attack his face down monster." But before her monster reached his monster, a net appeared over them.

"This is Gravity Bind, and it keeps all four star or higher monsters from attacking."

"Then I end my turn and discard three cards from my hand since I am over my limit." With that said, she discarded three cards.

Mech. Control Freak then drew his next card. "Now I flip my monster and activate its effect." He flipped the card over and the effect activated. "Now you lose one thousand life points.

Raven: 7000

"Now I will flip it back over." Then Raven activated a trap.

"This trap allows me to summon two fiends from my graveyard every standby phase."

"I now end my turn, so just go."

Raven then drew her next card then took two fiends from her graveyard. "I now summon Dark Snake man and Arma the Black Knight.

Dark Snake man: 1 star

Attack: 100

Defense: 0

Arma the Black Knight: 3 star

Attack: 300

Defense: 2000

Arma allows me to special summon all the fiends from my hand to the field so I summon Black Spell caster and Cut through to the field.

Black Spell Caster: 2 star

Attack: 600

Defense: 300

Cut through: 4 star

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1900

Black spell caster destroys all of opponents spell and trap cards. Cut through can attack directly and when he does, I get to draw one card." Now say goodbye to your trap." Raven smiled as she saw the trap get destroyed. "Now Cut through, attack him directly." The zombie like creature with big claws jumped over his monster and attacked then jumped back to its original spot.

Mech. Control Freak: 6100

"Now I get to draw one card from my deck." She drew her card and decided to continue with her attacks. "Now King and Queen, attack his face down monster." The monster attacked and destroyed it. "Now I will attack you with the rest of them." One by one they attacked him.

Mech. Control Freak: 5100

"I end my turn."

Mech. Control Freak then drew his card. "I now activate monster reborn." His old monster then returned to the field. Raven looked confused but knew that he couldn't be that desperate. "Now I sacrifice my monster and summon Jinzo. Now Jinzo, attack her Dark Snake man." Jinzo attacked and killed it.

Raven: 4700

Raven smiled and then told him the effect. "After my Dark snake man is destroyed, he destroys all of opponent's monsters on the field." Then Mech. Control Freak ended his turn. Raven drew and smiled when she saw what it is. "I now activate fiend portal which allows me to summon any two fiends from the graveyard and increase the attack of all fiends by one thousand and their defense by 500.

King and Queen: 3500

Arma the Black Knight: 1300

Black Spell caster: 1600

Cut through: 2900

"Now attack my King and Queen." They then attacked taking his life points down very quickly.

Mech. Control Freak: 2600

"Cut through attack!" Raven said to her monster. Then the monster attacked.

Mech. Control freak: 0

The battle ended and all the monsters disappeared and so did the black cloud. When Raven looked at the Mechanical Control freak. Raven then saw a red thing fall from the robot. She went over and picked it up as Robin and the rest of them ran up to her and gave her a pat on the back and congratulated her. Then one of Slade's robots came up to her and Slade appeared on the face. "Congratulations Raven, well done. Those little gems are the keys to my lair so find them all and put the pieces together and then come and get me." Then the image disappeared and the robot fell to the ground like it just got destroyed.

"You want to play this way Slade, fine then; I will play your game." She then turned to her friends. "I will see you later everyone." And with that, she took off to find her next battle.

**A/N: That was Ravens first battle and easiest. I will try to update on Sunday sometime. Thank you for reading and for the reviews and please continue to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Raven vs. Dr. Light**

With Beast Boy and the other hostage, Slade never left them for a minute and continued to smile. "Beast Boy, do you really think that she will actually come for you because I wouldn't if I were her. I bet she is only doing this so that she doesn't look bad." Slade said trying to make Beast Boy angry but noticed that he didn't even flinch or talk back. "You don't really care do you?"

"Not really, she shouldn't even be coming after me and she wouldn't be if it wasn't for her, not that I blame you or anything miss." Then Slade left laughing but making sure that the two weren't left alone. "He will be back." Beast Boy said to him self then turned to the other person with him. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Megan." She said annoyed at the fact that they can't go anywhere.

"Nice name." Beast boy said and then turned back around to see Slade coming back.

Raven had been flying around for a few hours and finally decided to land. Once she landed, she noticed Slades robot coming her way and so she waited for it to arrive. Once it arrived, it opened its face and Slades face appeared on it. "Raven, the next duel you have, you will not be allowed to use any spell or trap cards just to make it more interesting. If you do decide to use any however, you forfeit the match and I kill the two hostages, so remember, no spells or traps. Goodbye Raven." Then the robot ran off back to where Slade is.

"I know Slade is enjoying this, but spells and traps or not, I will still beat the next Robot he sends to duel me. I'm coming Beast Boy, just hold on." Raven got up into the air again and started flying around again. After about ten minutes, Raven saw Dr. Light or at least the robot form of him. She flew down and landed in front of him. "So Dr. Light or should I say Slade; why don't you just come and face me like a man instead of using these robots to duel me?" Raven asked getting irritated that he won't duel her face to face. "I know that you are doing this to find out a way to beat me; so what other reasons are there or is that the only reason because it won't help you to know my cards." Raven said with a smirk on her face.

"Raven, you're very clever but knowing your cards will help me. I want to see how good you really are though and besides Raven, this is more fun." Slade said happily.

"Why don't you just use a robot of yourself then, its not like these robots of them will help since it is you actually doing the dueling. I don't see how this helps or do you want to duel me face to face when we have our final duel?" Raven said getting ready for the duel.

"I want to duel you face to face of course but remember, no spells or traps this round." Slade said reminding Raven.

"That is the other thing, why did you send one of your other robots to tell me that when you could tell me when we meet for the duel?" Raven asked now ready to duel again.

"It makes it more fun for me, now are we going to duel or what?" Slade said as the robot Dr. Light shuffled his deck. Raven nodded and then they split the others deck and they are ready to begin.

"You go first this time Slade, and remember, no spells or traps." Raven said mocking him. Then the black cloud covered the area again.

Mech. Dr. Light: 8000

Raven: 8000

Slade drew his cards and placed one card in defense. "That is it for my turn then, you go." Slade said telling Raven to go.

Raven drew her card and since all she could do is play monsters, that's just what she did. "Here is a monster you didn't see before. I summon Dark Fiend. This monster increases dark monsters attack by 500 and an extra 500 to all dark fiends. I don't mean the monster dark fiend, I mean all fiends that are dark just to make that a little more clear for you."

Dark Fiend: 4 star, Fiend

Original Attack: 1500

Attack: 2500

Defense: 1000

"I didn't even notice that he is that powerful until just now. (I really didn't notice that it is that powerful until just now.) Now Dark Fiend, attack his face down monster." The monster attacked his monster.

"You have activated Needle Worms flip effect. Now five of your cards off the top of your deck are sent to the graveyard." Then Mech. Dr. Light put his needle to the graveyard.

Raven grabbed the top five cards and sent them to the graveyard. "Big Whoop, that will end my turn, now go."

Mech. Dr. Light drew his card. "Now I summon Reflect Bounder."

Reflect Bounder: 4 star, Machine

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1000

"Attack this monster while it is in attack mode and you receive damage equal to your monsters attack and then I receive damage and this card is destroyed. Your turn Raven."

Raven drew her next card and smiled seeing what it is. "I summon Koneke. This card allows me to look at your hand and take any card fro you but if I don't use it in three turns, the card is sent to the graveyard." Raven went over and looked at his cards and took man eater bug from him then returned to her spot.

Koneke: 4 star, Fiend

Original Attack: 2000

Attack: 3000

Defense: 1900

"I end my turn."

Mech. Dr. Light drew his card. "I set one card and end my turn."

Raven drew her card. "I also set one card face down and end my turn."

Mech. Dr. Light drew his card. "Now I will flip my face down monster." He flipped his card to reveal man eater bug. "Now as you must know since you took that card from me, I get to destroy any one of your cards and I destroy your Dark Fiend." Dark Fiend was then destroyed subtracting attack points from Ravens other face up monster.

Koneke: 2000

"Now I sacrifice both my monsters and summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon, compliments of Pegasus. Now Blue Eyes, attack her Koneke." Blue eyes blasted Koneke away dealing 1000 damage to Raven.

Raven: 7000

"Your turn Raven." He said with a smile on his face.

Raven drew her next card. "First I will flip my face down card and destroy your face Blue eyes." Raven smiled as his Blue eyes was sent to the graveyard. "Now I will sacrifice your man eater bug and summon my King and Queen.

King and Queen: 5 star, Fiend

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2000

"I have to thank you for raising my monsters attack. Thanks to you destroying my top five cards in the beginning of the duel, Royal riches was destroyed which means my monster gets an extra 500 attack."

King and Queen: 3000

"You do remember the rest of the effect though right?" Raven said as she drew three more cards from her deck instead of six this time. "You're lucky I can't use my fusion monster. No matter though, I will win either way. Now King and Queen, attack him directly." The monster attacked doing a lot of damage.

Mech. Dr. Light: 5000

"I end my turn and unfortunately I have to discard some cards from my hand." Raven then discarded three cards from her hand.

Then Mech. Dr. Light drew his next card. "I will set another card face down on the field and end my turn."

Raven drew her next card and had to think about this for a minute. 'That could be another man eater bug or something completely harmless, what should I do?" Raven asked her self as she looked at her cards. "I will summon Cut Through to the field. Now Cut through, attack him directly." Cut Through jumped and attacked than went back to its original position and she drew another card.

Mech. Dr. Light: 3100

Raven still wasn't sure weather to attack or to let him go. "I end my turn there then." She once again had to discard another card from her hand.

"You really should have attacked you know." He drew his next card. "Now I will set another card and end my turn."

Raven drew her next card and knew that if she didn't attack the monster, she could be in trouble and she wasn't about to lose the duel but she also wasn't drawing anything useful. "I attack directly again with Cut through." The monster attacked and she drew another card. She sighed knowing that spells aren't useful to her.

Mech. Dr. Light: 1200

"Now King and Queen, attack the monster on the left." The monster attacked to reveal another man eater bug.

"Man eater, destroy her Cut through."

The next thing Raven knew, her monster had been destroyed. "I end my turn. At least that was your last one." Then she discarded another card which was royal riches which increased her monsters attack again.

King and Queen: 3000

Then he drew his next card. "I will set another monster down in defense and end my turn."

Raven drew her card again. 'Still nothing good.' Raven thought to her self. "King and Queen attack the one on the left." The monster attacked to reveal Nimble Momonga.

"Thank you Raven. When this card is sent to the graveyard, I get to summon up to two more and I get 1000 life points." He pulled out two more Nimble Momonga's and set them down in defense onto the field

Mech. Dr. light: 2200

"Your turn then." Raven said as she yet again discarded another card.

Mech. Dr. Light drew his next card and smiled. "I set one card down in defense and end my turn." Now he is up to four cards on the field and Raven with just one.

Raven drew her card and was still disappointed to have not drawn a very good card. "I summon Black spell caster to the field."

Black Spell caster: 2 star, Fiend

Attack: 600

Defense: 300

"Now Black Spell caster, attack the one on the far left." The monster attacked and destroyed the Nimble Momonga giving Mech. Dr. Light another 1000 life points.

Mech. Dr. Light: 3200

"King and Queen, attack the one to the right of the one that was just destroyed." The monster attacked and destroyed another Nimble Momonga.

Mech. Dr. Light: 4200

"I now end my turn." Raven said irritated

Mech. Dr. Light drew his next card. "I will now set another card and end my turn.

Raven drew her next card. "I will now switch Black Spell caster into defense. Now King and Queen, attack the middle monster." Her monster attacked and destroyed it.

Thank you for destroying my skull marked ladybug because when this card goes to the graveyard, I get 1000 life points.

Mech. Dr. Light: 5200

"I end my turn. Then she discarded another card from her hand.

Mech. Dr. Light drew his next card happily and with a smirk on his face. "Now I set one more card on the field and flip the card next to it." When he flipped the card, it revealed Cyber Jar. "This card sends all monsters on the field to the graveyard and then we draw five cards and any four star monsters that we draw we put on the field. Thanks to this, two skull mark lady bugs were sent to the graveyard."

Mech. Dr. Light: 7200

Raven sent her monsters to the graveyard and drew five and sent Dark Angel to the field.

Dark Angel: 4 star, Fiend

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1000

Mech. Dr. Light summoned Cyber-Stein to the field. "Now I will activate Cyber-Steins effect and lose 5000 life points to summon a fusion monster.

Mech. Dr. Light: 2200

"I summon Ultimate Blue eyes White Dragon."

Ultimate Blues Eyes White Dragon: 12 star, Dragon

Attack: 4500

Defense: 3800

"Now monster, attack her Dark Angel." Ravens monster was destroyed and she flinched from the blast. Her cloak and hair flew back from the blast.

Raven: 4500

"I end my turn."

Raven drew her card and was happy with the card she drew. "I summon Cut through. Now attack him directly." Her monster attacked and came back to its position.

Mech. Dr. Light: 300

"I now end my turn." Raven is now frightened at how this is turning out. She also discarded some cards again.

Mech. Dr. Light drew his card. "Ultimate Blue Eyes, attack her Cut through." Once again the blast from the attack made everything go backward except for her.

Raven: 1900

"Now, Cyber-Stein, attack her directly."

Raven: 1200

"I end my turn."

Raven drew and hopped to get a good card. When she looked at the card, she smiled evilly. "I set one card and end my turn."

Mech. Dr. Light drew a card. "I set one card on the field. Now Ultimate Blue Eyes, attack her facedown monster." When the monster attacked however, Raven had a grin on her face. Her monster was sent to the graveyard and all of a sudden so were Mech. Dr. Lights' monsters. "You sent my dark Snake Man to the graveyard, thank you."

"I end my turn."

Raven drew her card and summoned Arma the Black Knight.

Arma the Black Knight: 3 star, Fiend

Attack: 300

Defense: 2000

"I have no monsters in my hand so I can't summon any to the field but I can attack you. Arma, finish him off for good." Arma the Black Knight attacked and wiped out the last of his life points."

Mech. Dr. Light: 0

Then everything disappeared again and one of Slades Robots appeared. "Congratulations Raven. Till our final duel." Then Raven picked up the little gem and flew off.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter so far and thank you for the reviews and please keep writing them. By the way, in case you missed it before, I really didn't know how strong my Dark Fiend is until now. Again thank you for all the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Raven vs. Bandit Keith**

Slade is now pacing back and forth getting tired of battling Raven over and over as someone else. He knew that none of the titan's villains would be willing to battle Raven. Slade then called Pegasus happy to have his number. The phone had rung for a few seconds when Pegasus finally picked up. "Ah, Pegasus, I have a question for you. Do you know anyone who would be willing to battle Raven in a duel? I would continue to battle myself but it has gotten tedious. I also want to make sure that she loses and I know that Yugi would never battle an innocent person in a shadow game. Would you be able to help?" Slade asked after his little explanation.

"I do know of one person that could beat her but he would never bother to play an inexperienced person like Raven. Then there is one other but I can't promise results with him. His name is Bandit Keith and although good, has lost quite a few times but he should be able to handle Raven."

"I guess he will have to do, send him over." Then Slade hung up the phone and got ready for Bandit Keith to arrive. A few hours later and Bandit Keith arrived at Slades place on a plane.

Once he walked in, he got right down to business. "So, you need someone to take on an inexperienced duelist, am I correct."

"You don't do small talk, I like you already and yes that is correct but I must warn you that she is using cards that you won't recognize because they are made up by Raven her self. You won't have to worry for neither of you will be able to use the effect of monster cards." Slade explained to his new pawn.

"Fine, effects won't be used. I am in a hurry Slade, so let me take this person down so that I can get on with my life." Bandit Keith said getting impatient.

"Head to this area and she will meet you there." Then Slade had one of his robots go find Raven as Bandit Keith left the building.

Raven had been wondering around for hours and Slade hadn't even sent a robot after her. She looked up into the air to think a little when she saw a robot coming. "Well it's about time." Raven said clearly irritated.

The robot landed and the picture of Slade popped up on screen. "Raven, this time I will not be battling you through some robot, you will be dueling an actual duelist instead of some robot. In this duel, you will not be able to use the effects of your monsters."

"I don't get it Slade; if you want to know about my cards, then why do you keep taking things out?" Raven said obviously confused.

"I am learning everything I need to know about your cards Raven and after this duel, I will know everything." Then the robot flew off.

'Slade, you won't know a thing about my cards after this duel.' Raven thought to her self as she saw something fall to the ground. She picked it up and saw that it was directions to her next duel. She flew up into the air and headed to her next target.

Bandit Keith had been pacing back and forth waiting for Raven to show up. "Where is she, I don't have time for this." Bandit Keith said to him self as he looked into the sky while he thought. Then he saw someone flying her way but didn't think anything of it until the person landed. "Finally, let's get this over with." He said impatiently.

"Finally, no small talk." Raven said as she shuffled her deck. Then the two cut the other persons deck and went back to their original positions.

Raven: 8000

B.K. 8000

"Let's end this already, I'll start." She drew her cards. "First I'll set one monster and place down one card on the field and end my turn."

Bandit Keith drew his card with a blank look on his face. "First I'll set one monster and then set two cards on the field and activate the cards seven. When I have three on the field, I draw three cards from my deck and then the three sevens are destroyed. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, I gain seven hundred life points. Now I end my turn."

Raven drew her card and smiled. "Now I sacrifice my face down monster and summon my King and Queen to the field. Now King and Queen, attack his face down monster." Her monster attacked and a dust cloud formed and when it cleared, Bandit Keith's monster was still on the field but with some kind of shield around it. Raven looked in shock.

"Too bad Raven, I activated my Draining shield and thanks to that card, I negate your monsters attack and get life points equal to the monsters attack points."

B.K. 10500

"I know all about the cards you use thanks to Slade." Raven got angry after hearing this but quickly calmed down and ended her turn. Bandit Keith drew and smiled. "I now activate my last seven card." Then Keith drew three more cards and sent all three seven cards to the graveyard. "Now I get seven hundred life points for each seven card sent to the graveyard.

B.K. 12600

"Now I set one card on the field and end my turn."

Raven drew knowing her next play immediately. "Now I summon Royal Servants to the field."

"Now I activate, Dust Tornado and destroy your face down card."

After Ravens card was destroyed, she continued with her turn. Now I activated my spell card, Fusionist. This card lets me combine my two monsters together and summon my fusion monster, Dead King and Queen. I would tell you what it does but, we can't use our monsters effects.

Dead King and Queen: 8 star, Fiend

Attack: 4000

Defense: 2000

"Now my monster, attack his left face down monster." With that, his monster was destroyed. "I end my turn."

Keith drew and frowned at the fact that he didn't get this card sooner. "I set one cared on the field and set one monster. Your turn"

Raven drew her next card. "Now my monster, attack his monster on the right." After the monster was destroyed she ended her turn.

After Keith drew his card he smiled happily. Now I sacrifice my monster to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator." Raven looked confused but knew she could be in trouble.

Cyber-Tech Alligator: 5 star, Machine

Attack: 2500

Defense: 1600

"Now I activate three seven completed cards and equip them to Cyber-Tech Alligator."

Cyber-Tech Alligator: 4600

"Seven completed adds seven hundred attack points or defense points to the monster it is equipped to. Since I choose to raise his attack and having three, my monster now has a higher attack then yours." Keith said smiling seeing the fear in her eyes and knowing that she doesn't have a strong enough monster to destroy it. "Now my monster, destroy her Dead King and Queen." A few seconds later, her monster had been destroyed. "Slade didn't tell me about that one."

Raven: 7400

"Of course he didn't, I never got the chance to use it before." Raven said angrily.

"Then I end my turn." Keith said a little irritated that Slade wasn't able to tell him about her cards. Then after thinking about it, he wasn't even told about twenty of her cards.

Raven drew her cards and smiled happily. "Now I activate the spell card, Fiends Destruction which allows me to destroy any monster on your side of the field and since you only have one, say goodbye to your Cyber-Tech Alligator." Raven smiled knowing that the monster wouldn't be a big problem anymore. "Now I summon Cut Through to the field. Now attack his life points."

"Not so fast Raven, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Cyber-Tech Alligator." Keith smiled as his monster came back.

"Then I end my turn." Raven said frowning a little.

Keith drew his next card and smiled. "Now I activate the spell, Big Bang Shot and equip it to my monster."

Cyber-Tech Alligator: 2900

"Now I summon Reflect Bounder. Now Cyber-Tech Alligator, attack her Cut Through."

Raven: 6400

"Reflect Bounder, attack her directly." Raven flinched from the attack.

Raven: 4700

"I end my turn." Keith smiled evilly knowing he would win this easily.

Raven drew her card and was actually fearful that she would lose. Losing isn't what bothered her though; it was the fact that she wouldn't be able to save Beast Boy. Then a serious look grew on her face and realized that she could still win this even though the odds are against her. "Now I set one card and place one card on the field. I end my turn."

Keith drew his card but then spoke up. "I better just end this next turn. I don't really have time for this."

"If you didn't want to be here, then why are you?" Raven asked a little confused.

"Pegasus is paying me to battle you. Slade wanted someone to battle you and since they knew I was good enough to beat you, Pegasus promised to pay me since I refused to duel in the first place. Enough talk, let's finish this duel. I summon Y-Dragon Head to the field. Now Cyber-Tech Alligator, attack her face down monster."

"Not so fast Keith, I activate my Dark Shield trap card. When this card is activated, it can't be destroyed until it's effect is finished. I get to choose how many turns my monsters are protected from my opponents monster effects, monster attacks, traps, and spells. Of course for every turn my monsters are protected, they lose one hundred attack points. The monsters sent out later keep their attack points but are still protected. I choose to protect my monsters for ten turns. That would be five turns each."

"Then I guess I end my turn then."

Turn1

'Come on Raven, you can do this.' Raven said to her self trying to boost her confidence. 'You're doing this for Beast Boy.' Then she drew her card. "I set one card on the field and end my turn."

Turn2

Keith drew his card unhappily. "I summon Z-Metal Tank and end my turn."

Turn3

Raven drew her card and got a grin on her face. "I set one more card on the field and end my turn.

Turn4

Keith Drew his card again displeased with the card that Raven had played. "I summon UFO Turtle and end my turn."

Turn5

Raven drew her card and got an evil glare in her eye. "Now I summon Cut Through and activate the card Fiends Mask. This mask allows my monster to gain five hundred attack points every battle phase. That is only on my battle phase however. Now I activate the Trap, Slice which doubles my monsters attack for this turn and also allows that one monster to attack twice this turn. Now that it is my battle phase, my monster gets the extra five hundred attack points."

Cut Through: 4300

"Now Cut Through, attack his Cyber-Tech Alligator."

B.K. 11200

"Now attack his UFO Turtle."

B.K. 8300

"Now I end my turn."

Turn6

Keith drew his cards and looked angry. "I set one card on the field and end my turn."

Turn7

"Oh Keith, you forgot to do something?" Keith looked at her oddly and noticed that he had forgotten to switch the positions of his monsters to defense, He scolded him self for forgetting that. "Someone who has played this for a while shouldn't forget to do that simple thing." Raven said taunting him. "Now I enter my battle phase which means that is another five hundred to his attack but first I activate my trap. My trap is the one I used before and so my monsters attack is doubled. Now Cut Through, attack his Y-Dragon Head."

B.K. 4500

"Cut Through, attack his Z-Metal Tank."

B.K. 700

"Now I end my turn." Raven said smugly but still unsure how things will turn out and making sure that she didn't get over confident.

Turn8

Keith drew his next card and started shaking from the comeback that Raven had made but also from anger for making such a bone head move. "I set one card and switch my Reflect bounder into defense. Now I end my turn."

Turn9

Raven drew her next card and happily looked at it as she knew she was about to win this duel. "Now I activate the card, Fiend Portal which gives all my fiends an extra one thousand attack points." Keith knew he was in trouble and stared wide eyed. "Now I flip one of my monsters face up. This is my Black Spell Caster, Keith.

Black Spell Caster: 1600

Now I summon Royal Servants.

Royal Servants: 1300

Cut Through: 3400

"Royal Servants, attack Keith's face down monster." With one shot they destroyed his monster. "Black Spell Caster, attack Reflect Bounder." After the monster was destroyed, Keith got a worried look in his eyes. "Now Cut Through, attack him directly."

Keith knew he was finished and then realized that so is the person that got him into this situation in the first place, Slade. Then his life points hit zero.

B.K. 0

Keith fell to the ground as Raven walked up to him and saw that he has no feeling in his eyes but he does have an evil smile on his face. It freaked her out a little and even felt slightly bad about it. 'How could anyone feel happy about doing this to a person?' Raven thought as a tear fell down her face. Then one of Slade's robots came up to her. "Raven, you seem to do worse when you can't use spells and traps, it seems that I have misjudged you and your capabilities. Take this as your reward for defeating Keith." Then the robot started to fly off when a black aura surrounded it and then blew up.

Raven picked up the gem and then all three pieces formed into one piece and started glowing. Then a stream of red light shot out of it heading north of her. "This must be how I get to Slade but first, a little deck change." Raven said as she pulled out a different deck that Pegasus had made for her. "Like I said before, Slade won't know anything about my deck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Final Duel**

Raven flew into the air but was stopped by her friends who had just caught up to her after hearing about her last duel. Raven landed and met up with her friends just as Yugi Moto and his friends came from the opposite direction. Raven is happy to see them but knew that she didn't have time to talk. "Hey everyone, I don't have time to talk right now, I have to go."

Raven said as she started to fly off but was grabbed by the arm by Robin. "Hold on Raven, we just want to say; be careful ok." Raven smiled and nodded happy that her friends would wish her luck on her duel with Slade. "We also wanted to know if it would be ok if we came to watch you beat the crap out of him." Raven laughed and then nodded knowing her friends would follow anyway.

"Then we're coming as well. There aren't many that would be able to duel with restrictions the way you do. I have to say that I am impressed." Yugi said as he held out his hand for a friendly handshake that she took gratefully. Then Raven and Starfire flew into the air while the rest got into the T-car. They had been following the red beam for three hours now and finally reached the end of it to find that there was nothing there. There wasn't even anything invisible there, the beam had just stopped.

Raven looked ticked by this and they knew she was when a small cactus nearby blew up. Raven then looked in shock wondering when they had ended up in the desert. She knew Slade had to have been playing mind games with her and started to focus her energy and all of a sudden the scenery had changed from desert to them being in their tower and the T-car was nowhere to be found. Everyone looked in confusion by this when the screen on the T.V. turned on to reveal Slade. "Slade, what game are you pulling here?" Raven asked ticked off.

"Raven, I have only been testing you." Slade said smiling.

"How did we end up in the tower Slade?" Raven said not knowing how Slade had managed to put them back into the tower without them noticing.

"Raven, you never left the tower and yet you were never in the tower." Slade smiled seeing the look on Ravens face go from angry to beyond ticked off.

"Stop with the riddles and just come face me and stop hiding like a coward?" Raven yelled at him after not getting any answers from him.

"Hiding, I haven't been hiding at all, I have been in the tower the whole time." Then the screen went blank and out walked Slade with his two hostages. "I know your cards inside and out Raven and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Then Beast Boy spoke up. "If we have been in the tower the whole time, then why haven't we noticed?" Beast Boy asked thoroughly confused.

"Because Beast Boy, I didn't want you to know. Now let's end this Raven." Slade said pulling out his deck. Then the black cloud surrounded them and everyone else in the building.

"Gladly but you should know that this isn't the deck you think it is. You see, I knew you wouldn't use your deck during my battles so I had Pegasus make me another one." Slade looked shocked by this but was very impressed with Ravens thinking. The two walked up to each other and split the others deck then walked back to their original positions. "Why don't I go first?" Slade put his hand forward letting her know that he would let her.

Raven: 8000

Slade: 8000

Raven drew and looked down not exactly getting the cards she needed but since it is the beginning of the duel, she isn't to upset. "First I will set one card face down on the field and end my turn."

"Slade drew his card laughing at the fact that she hardly had defense on her field but wasn't going to underestimate her move knowing what she could do. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Raven happily drew her card since she didn't have to use her card just yet. Unfortunately, she didn't draw a card that is of any use at the current moment and ended her turn.

Slade drew his card happy that she hadn't done a single thing. "I set one more card face down on the field and flip my other face down monster, Master of Magic.

Master of Magic: 2 star, Magician

Attack: 300

Defense: 400

"When this card is summoned to the field in any way, this monster destroys all of your spell and trap cards on your side of the field." With that, Ravens trap was destroyed. "Now I will attack with Master of Magic."

Raven: 7700

"I end my turn Raven, so go." Slade said happy that things were going the way he had planned.

Raven drew and again looked down a little depressed that she hadn't drawn anything good. "I set one card on the field and end my turn."

Slade drew happily. "Now I sacrifice both my monsters on the field and summon my Red eyes Blue Dragon. Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

Red eyes Blue Dragon: 8 star, Dragon

Attack: 3500

Defense: 3000

"When this card is summoned to the field or special summoned, it gains one thousand attack points for each Dragon on the field and in the graveyard. It also allows me to summon a five star or higher monster from my deck. So now I summon Patrician of Chaos."

Patrician of Chaos: 5 star, Magician

Attack: 0

Defense: 0

"When your monster attacks this monster, it redirects your monsters attack back at your life points. Now Red Eyes Blue Dragon, attack Raven directly."

Raven: 4200

"Now that I have entered my main phase, I activate my Spell card Battle Phase. This card is only played on my main phase two. When this card is activated, I go back one turn to my battle phase. So my monster, attack Raven's life points directly."

Raven: 700

"Well, it looks like this was going to be easier then expected. I end my turn." Slade said preparing to win the next turn.

Raven couldn't believe her eyes, in just a few turns, Slade had her down to seven hundred life points and now she is shaking. She didn't really think that she would be defeated so easily. Then she heard voices from the side of her. "Raven, this duel isn't over yet, trust your self and your cards and you can still win this."

When she looked over, she saw her friends and her new friends cheering her on. The one that was giving her the pep talk was of course Yugi. She couldn't lose yet, she still had to tell Beast Boy the truth about what she heard and tell him that she loves him and she wasn't bound to lose so easily knowing that. Raven then got a serious look on her face. "This isn't close to over Slade." Raven told him as she drew her next card. "First I summon Lightning Demon to the field."

Lightning Demon: 4 star, Demon

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1500

"When this Demon is sent to the field, it immobilizes all of the opponents monsters on the field on the opponents stand bye phase. For every immobilized card, this monster gains an extra five hundred attack points."

"That still won't be enough to destroy my monster." Slade said confused as to why she had bothered to even summon the monster. Sure it saved her one turn but it will get destroyed soon afterward anyway.

"That is true Slade but who said that I would be keeping my monster on the field. Now I activate my spell, Grave Decisions. When this card is activated and I send one four star monster to the graveyard and gain two thousand life points. So see you later Lightning Demon."

Raven: 2700

"Now I can activate the spell Traded Banishment which will take all cards on the field out of play. For every card taken out of play, I get five hundred life points."

Raven: 4700

"Now I end my turn." Raven said still not sure if she could pull through this but she knew she had to.

Slade drew his card angrily that she had destroyed one of his best cards but not because it was destroyed but because it was taken out of play. "Now I summon Big Eyes Brother."

Big Eyes Brother: 4 star, Fiend

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1200

"When this card is summoned or special summoned, my opponent draws five cards and then discards all but one of them to the graveyard." Raven drew and then discarded four to the graveyard. "Now Big Eyes Brother attack Raven directly."

Raven: 3200

"Now I enter my main phase two and activate battle phase. Big Eyes Brother, attack."

Raven: 1700

"Now I set one card on the field and end my turn."

Raven drew her next card knowing that she didn't have much time to take him down before he took out her life points. After drawing her card, she couldn't do anything and ended her turn."

Slade smiled knowing that he was one attack away from winning but then saw that he didn't draw a monster card so he realized that it would take one more turn but he would live. "Now I activate my face down card called Balance Beam. If you have more monsters then me on the field by the end of your turn you send them to the graveyard until we both have the same amount of monsters on the field but if you have less by the end of your turn, you lose one thousand life points. Now my monster, attack Raven."

Raven: 200

"I now end my turn."

Raven drew knowing that she was running out of options but then heard Yugi telling her that it isn't over yet and that she could still win. Raven looked at the card she drew and smiled. "Now I activate Black Portal. This card allows me to summon one demon to the field every main phase plus it allows me to summon a fusion monster to the field. Now I summon my fusion monster, The Black Demon."

The Black Demon: 8 star, Demon

Attack: 4500

Defense 3500

"When this monster attacks a defense position monster, damage is applied as if it was in attack mode, if it attacks a monster in attack mode, double damage is done. This card can only be destroyed by a monster attack and not by a monster effect, spell, or trap. Now I will summon my Demon Mistress to the field."

Demon Mistress: 6 star, Demon

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2000

"If this card is special summoned to the field, it can attack directly. Also if special summoned, I can pay 3000 life points to the field to destroy all the opponent's cards on the field and in hand. Since I can't pay, I won't use that part of the effect." Slade was now fearful that the duel just turned against him. "Now Demon Mistress, attack Slade directly."

Slade: 5500

"The Black Demon, attack his monster." Slade watched as the monster attacked his face up monster. "Since it is face up attack, any damage done to you is doubled." Slade watched as the giant demon swung its sword and destroyed his monster.

Slade: 0

"No, I can't lose; you can't possibly have won that duel. It isn't fair, you had to have cheated." Slade said as the shadows overcame him and then he fell to the floor.

"Funny, you would say that wouldn't you Slade." Raven said not expecting an answer. Then all the monsters and other things disappeared. When everything had disappeared, Raven saw Beast Boy and ran up to him releasing him from his chains. And then she released the hostage.

"Thanks for the rescue Raven but I have to go now." Beast Boy said as he headed for the door.

"What, you can't go yet." Raven said knowing why he was leaving.

"Why not, you would be happier without me anyway. You always are Raven, no matter what I do to try to make you happy, you turn away from and yell and blow things up. I have no need to be here Raven and you know that." Then Beast Boy started walking away when Raven appeared in front of him.

"Beast Boy, I think it's time that I tell you something even though you will hate me afterward." Raven then went to the couch and then told everyone to leave so that she could talk to Beast Boy. Beast Boy thought for a minute and decided to talk meaning how this may be the only time that he gets the chance to ever again. "Beast Boy, a few days ago or at least I think it has been a few days, anyway, I heard you talking to Cyborg in"

But before she could finish, Beast Boy cut in. "How could you Raven? You of all people know that people need their privacy. How could you listen in on our conversation?" Beast Boy said angrily now waiting for her to respond to him.

"I was walking by your room when I heard you talking but thought better then to listen in since I would hate for you to do that to me but as I walked by, I heard the words 'I still think she is a witch for doing everything. She never did like me anyway.' Then I needed to know if you were talking about me and then when I found out that you were talking about Terra, I started to get up and leave but then I heard you say that you love me. I knew I should have just left but then you started talking about how you felt and everything and it touched me that you love me enough to be thrown out a window just to hear me laugh. Then you said you were going to leave and I had to find out how I really felt about you and then I found that I really love you and that I could also control my emotions and then when I went to tell you everything blew up in my face." Raven had now started crying when she felt a arm around her. When she lifted her head, she saw Beast Boy's face just a few inches away from hers.

"You really love me?" Beast Boy asked hoping that he hadn't heard her wrong. Then Raven nodded her head and without warning, she felt her self being kissed. A few seconds later, Beast Boy got up off the couch and headed out the door. Once he reached the door to the hallway, he turned around and faced Raven who was still on the couch. "Don't ever listen to one of my private conversations again." Beast Boy said softly as the door swung open. "Thank you Raven for listening to it though." Then he walked out the door leaving a smiling but speechless titan on the couch.

**The End**

**A/N: That is the end. Please review and thank you for the great reviews that I have previously received.**


End file.
